


A Dose of Love

by shen_william



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen_william/pseuds/shen_william
Summary: Hi everyone, I am trying to write my first ff. Please note that English is not my first language and that I am doing mistake as a normal way of learning to perfect my skills. Please message me or comment any mistakes so I can change it 😇I would like to thank “A” for helping me proofread this chapter. Your work is amazing as always! “A” is the best bff anyone would like to have! 💚 Also “M” really encourage myself to write a ff , thank you so much!
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I am trying to write my first ff. Please note that English is not my first language and that I am doing mistake as a normal way of learning to perfect my skills. Please message me or comment any mistakes so I can change it 😇
> 
> I would like to thank “A” for helping me proofread this chapter. Your work is amazing as always! “A” is the best bff anyone would like to have! 💚 Also “M” really encourage myself to write a ff , thank you so much!

Doyoung gazed at the light puff emitting from his mouth, time seemed almost frozen, almost if it wasn’t for the obnoxiously load tics coming from his watch. A sigh weaved from his numbing lips; he contemplated the cold night throughout his short break time. He had accepted to replace his friend in the emergency room. Fortunately for Yuta, the friend in question, he would always be there for him when Sicheng, a renowned doctor from Wenzhou, would ask him out on a date. In his daily life and when he wasn't bothered by his love stroke best friend, he enjoyed a decent schedule and was even sometimes able to work in the comfort of is home. Being a neurosurgeon was not only his hobby but also his whole life. 

It was the full moon and like every time in the month the emergency room was chaos; pregnant women, car accident, he even had a patient with hypothermia, which was possibly rare in a city like Seoul. He was one of the fortunate ones to be able to go outside and rest for a while... 

The snowflakes slowly emerging from the dark sky gave Doyoung a calm and relaxing time, but atlas it was soon interrupted by the bright lights of sirens. As he saw a car rapidly park followed by an ambulance. He knew: "Duty was calling him once again!" He wonders when the "rush hours" would calm and give him time to analyze some of his tests. He never knew what was waiting for him on the stretcher…

He then rushed to a tall officer, "서영호/ Johnny" per his badge, to be briefed about the situation: Blood loss caused from a gunshot wound from the patients left shoulder seemed to be the main concern. Luckily, his partner by his side had gathered the basic health information for Doyoung..

Jaehyun, 14.02.1987, blood type: A. Hit by 3 bullets

"Jaehyun, are you with me?" he then asked, the sentence being routine for him to see if the patient was conscious. He was surprised to see the officer smiling brightly at him and even showing his dimple, something that Doyoung consider cute at the moment. Actions were required because Jaehyun was slowly drifting to unconsciousness. Doyoung needed to examine the wound and fast. 

The cop was lucky, he had his bulletproof vest, that probably saved him from most gunshots. The main problem was to know if the bullets cause any serious damage internally. The first and the second projectile weren't serious. One on his left thigh and the other on his right shoulder would probably leave the cop with longer convalescence and readjustment periods. On the X-ray Doyoung could see that the last one caused the bleeding, hemopneumothorax is when blood accumulates inside the chest. The procedures were simple; draining the blood and then repair the wound. Jaehyun would still need blood transfusion and intubation.  
.

After two hours in the operation room, the condition of Jaehyun was stable. The surgeon was relieved to see Johnny half-sleeping while waiting for his partner in the waiting room. He pressed lightly to awaken the officer from his slumber. 

"He will be fine, he will need a little time to heal, but don't worry, you won't lose your partner," Doyoung said to Johnny 

"Is he awake?! When can I see him?" Johnny then asked being scared for his friend.

"Jaehyun needs rest, but you may visit him now, you will see him when he wakes up" The doctor replied, trying to be as gentle as possible.

While leaving his work, returning home before 6h am, for his daily nap following his night shift, he remembered his last patient. He looked almost like an angel in need of medical attention. Observation was a skill that Doyoung had, and even if his examination took less then a few minutes, he still engraved every moment in his memory. Jaehyun was vivid in his mind, from the time he was on the stretcher to the time he was calmly resting in his bed. Doyoung then shook his head realizing what was on his mind. A doctor needed to be professional and thinking of his patient this way made Doyoung cringe. He knew it was something he should not think, but deep down inside of him he knew he was frustrated…. in a different way.  
.  
His apartment was his beloved home, a place where Doyoung felt comfortable and relaxed, not only a place to rest, but his own space, all designed by himself. Without even turning on any lights, the young doctor falls directly in his bed, still in his suit from work. He thought nothing of it as an alarm would wake him up in exactly 3h for work. While napping, he dreamed of a dinner, thinking about his brother, Gong Myung and his family. Every member of Kim’s family had a great career being a physician. Gong Myung pediatrician and both their parents were doctors teaching in university while being also invested in their own hospital. The kindness of the family impressed everybody, charities, volunteering was integrated in their regular scheduled. His mother spoke up, “How is work dear sons? Any interesting case we can discuss over dinner?” 

Suddenly out of nowhere, a cop shows up!

“Mr. Kim Doyoung, you are under arrest for falling in love with your patient, an officer and keeping your sexual orientation secret from your family!” Jaehyun told everyone at the table. Doyoung couldn’t think straight all he could do was stare. The officer was more than in shape, in his tight uniform, nothing compared to how he was a few hours before the incident. Jaehyun proceeded by taking Doyoung toward his own room while cuffing him. Doyoung wasn’t going to lie part of him felt excited.

While pushing Doyoung on his bed Jaehyun said: “I am in charged, now!” 

“Why are you doing this?! What did I do to deserve this?!” let out Doyoung slightly out of breath gasping. Jaehyun then leans between his legs raising his finger to Doyoung’s plush lips provocatively he whispers in his ear: “Seem that you need someone to take care of your small problem down there.” 

Slowly rising up Jaehyun stares to slowly unbuckle his belt in front of his captive. Doyoung stares with his eyes wide open before trying to understand the situation. He feels guilty about doing this kind of activity in his old room, while all his family was having dinner. When Jaehyun removes most of his uniform, with only his underwear remaining, Doyoung just stares not even flinching or shouting for help. He decides to enjoy this, he just wants to enjoy a taste of Jae’s body. It seems unrealistic, Jaehyun being on top of him looking like a Greek god ready to eat him whole. His seductive grin, and the massive body containing insane amounts of muscle was making his mouth water. He just wanted Jaehyun to ravish him as if they were the only ones in the universe. 

🎶You know what I'm talkin' about, baby, Wake up right now, You gotta wakey!... 

Obviously Doyoung was the type of person to set Wakey-Wakey as an alarm, a song from NCT127[1] . It was perfect for waking him up in the morning because of the great energy he would have listening at the music[2]. 

Wakey-wakey-wakey, baby ざわめくbuzz, Wakey-wakey-wakey-wakey 目覚めの blue eyes🎶

The alarm was ringing as supposed to, waking Doyoung up in an embarrassing position. Indeed, Doyoung was a normal man and his body reacted as it was supposed to but having a boner after a dream, gave the man the impression of being a teenager again. He then went to take a cold shower, too shy to take care of himself. It wasn’t because of shame, but mostly because of the fact that he would be doing a follow up with Jaehyun due to his injuries. Doyoung wasn’t ready for any meetings with Jaehyun, not after such an erotic dream. 

With a heavy sigh and a slight slap to his cheeks Doyoung sets of to his second home, of course, the hospital.

He checks his schedule for any important appointments he may have forgotten, not forgetting to also check for any important meetings. After he sends a few reports and a notice on his substituting in behalf of Yuta Doyoung decides it is time for his daily dose of caffeine. 

“I am going to have number 3 today with my extra as usually in my cup, please.” Requested Doyoung to the barista of the small coffee shop. It was some undergraduate students who ran the place. They were still in their first year learning the ambiance of the hospital before starting an internship or even to working in the place. One thing was certain, Doyoung knew it was good to discrete himself while enjoying his time with a little treat and encouraging the next generation, the people that will eventually work with him or even treat him.

The warm feeling of a hot drink slowly soothing his nerves, making him ready for his day. He always tried to balance out his ingestion of coffee, taking a maximum of 3 cups a day. Being high on caffeine wouldn’t be the best for surgeries and as for himself being a doctor he wanted to portray a good example to his patients. He often opts for a Strawberry macchiato [3] in Yuta’s reusable cup. His friend had given him a “#1 best friend & #1 best doctor” cup when Doyoung graduate for his M.D. [4] Of course the drink was full of sugar, which was bad for him; making him feel like he was five years old jumping and playing everywhere. But every Monday, he treated himself with the said refreshment considering it a fancy necessity. The fact that his metallic cup was perfect for hiding the foam of the pink hue was indeed what made Doyoung’s little routine possible for starting any new week.


	2. Chapter 2

9h15 am – Seoul Main Hospital (SM hospital)[1] 

Taeil was the new chief of the emergency department of the hospital. His position was indeed really rewarding and gratifying. Always helping new patients and helplessly facing different kinds of urgent matters was very rewarding for him. The main asset concerning the administration of the emergency section on the hospital was definitively the fact that he was working hard to give the nurses and doctors the best possible working conditions. Compared to other big institutes open 24/7, every worker could have a lot of rest with flexible schedules whenever they wanted. He was in charge of big cases, such as the one reported in the news this morning: Jaehyun the hero of Gangnam. Regrettably, Moon Taeil could not watch the news this morning, because he was starting to early this morning (He started at 6 am). He was not the kind of person that enjoyed oversleeping most days of the week. Right before entering his own working space, He received a text message from Suho, or by his real name Kim Junmyeon, the board director of the hospital:

From Suho Hyung: Hi Taeil hope your department is doing well. As you may already know, there was a big incident last night concerning the police officer treated in an emergency. In a heroic performance, he was shot 3 times and is now recovering in stable condition. I would like you to take care of this patient personally in the most discreet way possible. The order of journalists and the media will probably be in the hall soon this morning. Could you please transfer our visitor to the VIP section? It would be a great opportunity to have the SM Police Agency (SMPA)[2] happy following an emergency of this sort. Thank you again! Cordially, your friend and CEO of Seoul Main Hospital   
KJM aka Suho 

From Taeil: Thank you for the information. I just came to work, and I will deal with this case perfectly. I hope the emergency department could profit the hospital in having a great reputation. Who knows, maybe the nurse and doctor engaged in the department could have more holidays for Christmas this year ;) Your friend and Chief of the emergency department,   
MT, 달   
He was close enough with the director to have that friendly relationship. In fact, the working environment of the hospital was truly great from that point of view. Most physicians were working hand to hand and in fact some friendly competition between the researcher and the most prestigious department were possible. The atmosphere was mainly pleasant for everyone.

Walking inside his department, someone catches his attention. He was sitting on a ridiculously small chair right beside a patient. By his police uniform, it was probably about the case that Suho report to him. Taeil then decide to wake this giant in a gentle way making sure to follow his boss’s request. “Sorry to bother Sir,” said Taeil while tapping the broad officer’ shoulder

As usual, a cop needed to have a light sleep to perform their jobs. It just surprised Taeil when Johnny then answered as he was not sleeping a moment ago: “Sorry I wasn’t sleeping, only resting my eyes. You know trying to give my partner a little bit of privacy while he rests.” Now Standing beside Taeil, he flirtatiously winks at him trying to convince the doctor he was a superhuman[3] that doesn’t need sleep.

“The names Moon Taeil, the chief doctor of the emergency department. Please follow me, we will transfer Jung Jaehyun to the VIP section. Following his heroic act, and the fact that Seoul Main Hospital is indeed fully investing in the recovery of an agent of the SPMA.” Starting to walk towards the most prestigious part of the hospital he begins to inform the officer about the VIP room, specifically that there is a place for visitors to rest well.

Doyoung unavoidably took the path for the emergency section of the hospital. In contrast to the perceptive that so many people have on hospitals, due to the illness and sickness dwelling around. Doyoung saw it as a place that people could help each other, where communication between patient and physician could be made to learn more about every single detail of life. He considers his working environment relaxing for himself.

The hospital wasn’t only about patients, there was also tons of secret room and labs, mostly concerning research. Often forgotten, research is an important resource for medical science nowadays. That is why such medicine exists in most populations. Before visiting officer Jung, he decided to visit his laboratory first. Trying to reschedule the visit of the patient mostly because of his not so appropriate dream. In the laboratory, everything was going perfectly fine, at nine-thirty everyone was just starting their day as usual. Normally his schedule would have been a little bit tighter while maintaining his activity of research, but fortunately for his patient, his team was waiting for new samples just after publishing an important article.  
The time had finally come, he needed to go see his patient and take care of his duty following the substitution for Yuta. He would probably be able to transfer some of the cases to him, the person that originally would have them in the first time. With his sugary drink in hand, Doyoung was about to go for his first walk around. Looking if most people he treated last night were doing fine and if everybody went home. He was glad, every victim of accidents was in great condition. The mothers and the babies were returned at home or in the department of obstetrics and gynecology. No major cases were reported in the morning, and hopefully no major incident would happen later. He finally decided to go see inspector Jung, as a matter of fact, sooner or later he would need to visit him.

“Hi, Moon-Tae! It’s a pleasure to see you again, Agent Seo Johnny” exclaimed Doyoung the moment he stepped foot in Jaehyun’ s room

“Hey Doiii, I saw this morning that you replace Yuta again! As always, it was because of Winwinnie right?” said the chief of the emergency department

“Moon-Tae and Doiii[4] , how cute are these little nicknames!” laughed the inspector

“Yeah, you know that I cannot refuse Yuta anything! Also, officer, if you keep sleeping here again we will start giving you a nickname too” joked Doyoung while looking at the records of Jaehyun, to make sure everything was fine since a few hours ago. Passing the document to his colleague.

“His records seem relatively great” admitted Taeil. “I will brief Johnny about the upcoming recuperation, would you mind helping me moving the patient to the VIP section?”

“You are moving him to the VIP section?!” asked Doyoung, a little surprise knowing the cost of the treatment.

“As being the hero of Gangnam, the hospital is proud to provided everything for his best recovery!” Replied the other physician.

As Taeil and Johnny started to walk toward the new section for Jaehyun. Doyoung happily started to move the bed. It seemed that Jaehyun was still sleeping like a baby. It was only in the elevator that the prerecord sound woke the officer up. As he yawned, he opened his glossy eyes, since last night, Doyoung was surprised with the officers’ skin that looked incredibly soft and clear (mochi skin he thought).

“Sorry, where am I?” questioned Jaehyun as he was trying to adapt his tone of voice that seemed to have shouted a lot before the incident. 

“You are in Seoul Main Hospital, we are going to the VIP section, where you will be able to rest in the best condition for a few days” answered his doctor.

“Wait… I won’t be able to afford the cost of recovery. Aren’t we supposed to be in the emergency recovery rooms ?!” replied the patient.

“Don’t worry, because of your great act. SM Foundation is paying the fees” assured Doyoung with his big charming smile.

As a matter of fact, the room was considered luxurious for Jaehyun, a comfortable twin bed, many places to receive visitors, even enough room for Johnny to sleep beside his favorite partner. It was more than enough for Jaehyun who only wanted to rest for at least another day. Once in the bedroom. Doyoung finally presents himself as the physician that took care of him last night while he entered the ambulance to his bed.

“You will also be transferred to Dr. Yuta Nakamoto, he will come to visit you before noon” explained Doyoung

“Why is my doctor being changed? Are you okay Dr. Doyoung?” queried Jaehyun as reading Doyoung’s name of his white lab coat.

He reassures Jaehyun that his official specialty was neurosurgery, and that Yuta was the best doctor for critical care medicine and he was only covering for him since yesterday since he had an important meeting. Of course, he omitted to mention that the meeting was with his lover because he did not want Jaehyun to consider Yuta as unreliable. The communication between those two seemed to make everybody comfortable with the change of physician. He also mentioned that he was in great condition and not to worry about him. Being a cop, Jaehyun was curious about the details of the incident that occurred last night, he remembered most of it, but not after the ambulance came into the crime scene.

“I needed to remove the 3 bullets, from your shoulder, chest, and leg. But don’t worry, you just need to rest a little, and it probably won’t affect your daily life after few weeks. Are you still feeling great?” answered the doctor.

“I feel great, maybe a little tired and sore, but nothing that bad. Thank you for taking care of me Doctor, that’s very lovely of you!”

“I am technically not your doctor anymore since Yuta will be in charge of you. Call me Doyoung, I am only one year older than you.” Insisted Doyoung, not feeling so great being called older because of his position. 

“Doyoung doesn’t seem right since you are older, do you mind if I call you Hyung? You can call me Jaehyun” proposed Jaehyun  
“That seems great! Here is Jungwoo, he will be the nurse in charge of you Jaehyun.” Told Doyoung as the nurse entered the room.

As Jungwoo was saluting the officer and monitoring Jaehyun. Doyoung felt a little frustrated noting how Jungwoo was so friendly with his patient. It was one of the best points, being a nurse, Jungwoo needed to be able to connect easily with everyone in order to create a great nurse-patient trust. However, Doyoung did not understand why Jungwoo had to exclaimed: “Jaehyun looks so great almost as if those shot wounds never happened, must be because of his muscular body and his great shape”. Deep down, he knew that Jungwoo was trying to encourage his patient through is convalescence, but he still felt as if Jungwoo was being a little to flirty with Jaehyun . It was perhaps because Jungwoo was a nurse training to be physician at the moment. He was working as nurse part-time in the VIP section and had almost finished his neurosurgery residency, the same discipline of Doyoung. 

After Doyoung had seen enough he went over to Jaehyun and said “I will be on my way, rest well. I hope you will have a speedy recovery and be able to do your duty again soon.” Doyoung than returned to his daily occupation, cursing Jungwoo for making him think of those strong and muscular arms Jaehyun portrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Note that the SM Hospital (Seoul Main Hospital) is only a creative way to refer to SM entertainment. Not every idol from SM will be part of the fiction, only the author’s favorite will be present. As you already know some SM’s idol like Jaehyun, and Johnny are part of the SMPA
> 
> [2]The SMPA refers to the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency which is the real name of the police in South Korea. Unfortunately, due to lack of information, the story may or may not be realistic as the function of the police from a Korean. Please note that the author will do his best to do the most research possible for the ranked in the police. Fortunately for the author it is also refers to SM Police Agency ;) 
> 
> [3]I will try to refer to NCT’s song as soon as an opportunity is coming… ahah That is who I am! 🤣
> 
> [4]I think those nicknames are really sweet and cute, it is always the best to work with a friend in a great environment. I hope it doesn’t make the story less realistic in any way. 😌
> 
> Here is chapter two, Johnil is in the action! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to “A” who truly help me with proofread! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment, like, subscribe or share this story with everyone who could enjoyed it! 💚
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language and that I am doing mistake as a normal way of learning to perfect my skills. Please message me or comment any mistakes so I can change it 😇


	3. Chapter 3

After his long day at work, Doyoung decided it was time to visit his friends and colleagues to say goodbye for the day. He went to see Taeil, wanting to have more news about Jaehyun’s condition. When he saw Taeil and Johnny laughing together in the emergency department, he did not want to bother them. Everybody knew that Taeil took his career seriously, he thought that having a little time to rest and to talk with someone could be great for Taeil. Maybe he could find someone in his life because he was considered the perfect bachelor in any way. Of course, at work Taeil kept his private life to himself. But Doyoung and Yuta were close with him, Taeil was there like a big brother always taking care of them. He was only a few years older than the two best friends. He has helped them in many cases and for many different kinds of reasons. Like last time when Yuta needed help to purpose to Sicheng[1] , Taeil was there answering any of Yuta’s questions regarding the big event he was planning.

After seeing that Taeil was *cough *cough busy, Doyoung tried to find Yuta in order to get all the juicy details with his important date last night! In his plan, Yuta was supposed to ask Winwin for his hand in marriage, but he did not know how it went. As Doyoung approached Yutas office he found his best friend at his desk, looking rather depressed. He had his chin placed on top of his closed laptop, staring in to space. Yuta did not even notice Doyoung before he snapped his finger in front of the other’s face. After asking what was wrong, he learned that his best friend was too scared to ask his lover for marriage at the moment he was supposed to last night. Doyoung understood Yuta’s feeling, he then reminds him that Winwin loves him the most and that it was certain he would answer “yes”. That sure cheered Yuta up, making him super happy. The discussion later on went to Taeil and Johnny. It seemed that Johnny had stayed at Jaehyun’ side for the whole day and that Taeil had gone more than once to support Johnny. They were already shipping Taeil with the handsome cop. Just when Doyoung was about to ask about Jaehyun’s condition, Winwin enters the office and went to hug Yuta. The couple was about to go eat lunch as it was Yuta’s lunchtime.

Doyoung then returned home after he said goodbye to the couple, wishing them to have a great dinner.

From Yuta:   
Hi! It is Winwin, writing from Yuta’s phone. Thank you, a lot,! Because of you, I was able to have a real date with him last night. As a thanks I ordered hot pot for you tonight; the dinner should be there at your place by the time you arrive. Have fun eating and rest well.   
WW

While returning home Doyoung wonder if he would find a lover in the future. He never felt a real need to find one, but sometimes waking up alone was giving him some thoughts about having a boyfriend, someone that could care for Doyoung. He had Taeyong, but their relationship was uncommon. They cared for each other from high school up to now, but always had opposite ways of seeing life. Doyoung had a soul that was devoted to the other in a way that required him to be able to be part of his partners social aspect of life. While Taeyong was a polar opposite; a free soul, doing everything he wanted in his life. Taeyong was a multidisciplinary artist and therapist. He studied therapy and art separately. He was able to help others while exploring creational insides. At the moment he was working on a big project: a movie production, art therapy with underprivileged children for his foundation, and even keeping his clinic open. He had the key to Doyoung’s apartment and even with a packed schedule he somehow managed to do a weekly visit and clean. Doyoung decided to text Taeyong.

From Doyoung: Hey, how are you doing?! One of my friends sent me some hot pot for dinner. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place? 

From Taeyong: Sorry youngie, I just went to clean your place yesterday since it was my day off, I have plans at work tonight, You know the regular. 

From Doyoung: Oh I understand, I hope you will have a great night!

From Taeyong: You should come to my work sometime! I am sure I could make you relax

From Doyoung: No way! We are not in this kind of relationship anymore, we never had and never will be! 

From Taeyong: Relax I am only caring about you! Let’s go eat something tomorrow night if you are free!

Doyoung knew his friend was a therapist specializing in sexual surrogate[2] , another way Taeyong and him were so much different. He doesn’t even remember why they were friends In the first place. Taeyong was just always there so much so that doyoung can’t remember meeting him. Back in their teenagers’ years when their minds and bodies were run by their hormones did they cross the line with each other. But in the end, they did not jump off the cliff together… they established a platonic relationship and made their feelings clear. Doyoung was not a chaste young man, he was sexually satisfied, he just didn’t have sex with just anybody. He knew from a young age he wasn’t attracted to girls, but he never truly had the guts to come out for real. Only his but close friends, Taeil, Taeyong, and Yuta (of course Winwin because Yuta tells everything to his lover) knew his sexual orientation. Maybe Jaehyun was aware., but only in his dream. not more then Taeil, Taeyong, and Yuta (of course Winwin because Yuta tells everything to his lover) knew his sexual orientation. Maybe Jaehyun was aware, but only in his dream.

  
Accordingly, to Winwin’s message, when Doyoung arrived home, the delivery man came with his hotpot, one of Doyoung favorite foods [3].

When Doyoung was about to take the first sip of his wine, his cellphone ring

“Hi Doyoungie, I am sorry for bothering you, but it seems that a patient needs the help of a neurosurgeon!” said Yuta on the phone.

“Ya Yuta! Why are you calling me, when you know that I am at home eating what Winwin sent to me?!” shouted Doyoung.

“I thought you might like to treat your previous patient, Jaehyun. He seems to have a headache following his incident. The CT scans seem to show it is subdural hematoma[4] , If you do not want to take care of him, I can always ask Jungwoo [5], I am sure he would be more than happy to do the surgery. You know how he is a good intern in your department”

“No!!! I will do it, prepare my operation room, I will be there at the hospital in less than 15 min.”

Doyoung wanted to treat the cop. He knew Jungwoo was a good nurse and an amazing physician in training, he was also qualified to perform the surgery on Jaehyun. Still, he wanted to perform on the cop himself. Before he left, he took a big bite from his dinner and hastily made his way to the hospital.

In order to get to the hospital promptly, Doyoung took his car. Normally in order to be environmentally friendly, he would walk a couple of minutes in order to get to work. It was also a great way to move a little and get some fresh air before the inside of the hospital hit him with the AC and artificial lighting. On a normal schedule with a car it would take doyoung 15 to 20 minutes to get to work depending on the traffic. This time he made it in record time, taking only 12.7 min [6] on board of his prestigious car. Doyoung wasn’t interested in cars, he just wanted an electric model as it was better for the planet. His brother had bought him this car, telling him it was a unique model that only a few people on earth owned. Finally arriving he went to Jaehyun, trying to see how he was, before having to do the possible surgery.

“How are we feeling?” asked calmly Doyoung to his patient.

“I just have a big headache, and my vision is a little bit blurry, but now that you are here, it seems better” answered Jaehyun

Doyoung was professional, he truly was. But deep inside he always hopes everything will go well. Being an amazing surgeon, he never had an operation that ended with any major complications such as death or paralysis. Doyoung explained the procedure to Jaehyun and Johnny. The subdural hematoma was simple, there was some liquid (probably blood) that was abnormally putting unwanted pressure on Jaehyun’s brain causing the headache and the visual impairment. Performing a burr hole was required for the liquid to be drained. The surgery will be performed with local anesthesia and if required Jaehyun may have an IV[7] implanted for him to relax. Following the explanation, Jaehyun and Doyoung went for the surgery.

The acidic smell of the soap that the hospital used for disinfecting before surgery was distinct to Doyoung. The smell normally made Doyoung realize that the surgery was about to start, making him more focused on what was happening around him. He was wrapped in his uniform as a surgeon with his dark blue scrub [8], his mask, his surgical glove, and his cap. He was ready to perform his surgery.

“Is the patient ready for surgery?” he asked with a serious tone towards Jungwoo.

“Yes, the local anesthesia was just made, he seems mostly calm, but his muscle seems tense” replied Jungwoo.

“Then inject the IV, the lowest dose should do, he will probably be a little bit sleepy” retorqued Doyoung.

Inside the operation room, everything went perfectly well. Doyoung started by shaving a little portion of Jaehyun’s hair. Fortunately for the cop, it was only a small part at the back of his skull. Then he drilled a small incision to be able to drain the blood. When the fluid was all removed, Doyoung gently sewed close the small part of the head. When it was over, he then pressed on Jaehyun’s shoulder and showed him a big thumb up while explaining that the surgery was complete and that he was ready to go to bed.

After changing his clothes to his normal suit that fits him perfect, Doyoung decides to visit his patient to see how he is doing. He was a VIP patient after all, and he needed to care a little bit more for him. Having a VIP patients always makes Doyoung frustrated, because in his eye, every patient, is equal in every way. The life and well-being of everybody was something that Doyoung cared about. He was still glad to be able to visit Jaehyun and to see Johnny non the less.

At the time he arrived in the cop’s room, Johnny was laughing his head off.  
“Jae, just repeat what you just said!” laughed Johnny trying to make Jaehyun repeat something he just said.

“I think you are just high on your medication, dude” concluded the tall and sane cop, seeing his partner still in the bed looking dazed by the prior medication given to him in surgery.

Stepping into the room and trying to maintain a serious composure after he heard Johnny, Doyoung asked “How are you doing Jaehyun?” 

“HEY DOC! Hyung, I think you are pretty. But I prefer you in that cute and tight suit that you are wearing now, in the operation room, you have too many covers on your body! Shouted the drugged patient.

Starting to feel his face burning up, Doyoung said: “Making jokes is always a great sign that a patient is recovering well! Don’t worry, I just shaved a small part on the back of your head, and the procedure went perfectly fine.”

“Hyung! I am not joking you are so handsomely pretty! I bet you look better without anything on… Wait did you say you shaved… my body?!” asked Jaehyun full of confusion.

Johnny was just laughing so much on the couch right in between the awkward but funny flirting. While trying to save his partners face, Johnny said: “No Jaehyun, everything is fine, you should go sleep now, you seem tired!”

“Who is tired!? I am not!” Said the patient while slowly drifting to sleep.

“AHAHAH he was funny, don’t worry the effect of the medication should leave before tomorrow morning” reassured Doyoung talking to the only cop awake at the moment.

“I am glad his operation went well, Thank you so much, Dr. Kim! I am so grateful we could have your service this late at night” Johnny was happy to see his friend in great [9] condition. 

“It is not even 9h pm, don’t worry I am used to going to sleep pretty late.”

“And sorry for Jaehyun’s behavior, he is not normally like that, he is weird, but not that weird actually.”

Doyoung just realized what happened a few minutes ago, the blush on his face could have been compared to the color of a soft peach because of what Jaehyun had confessed. “That is fine, actually it was really cute of him to say that” answered the physician with a wild smile on his face.

“Please call me Doyoung, I am not that old! I will be on my way, I will send Taeil with some cover for you in a bit” informed Doyoung, before going to Taeil’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]For the people who aren’t really aware of the names of NCT member, Dong Sicheng is the real name of Winwin, there is also a joke about Wonwon being the past tense of Winwin, because of win and won. I will probably use it in the future ;).
> 
> [2]I was truly inspirited by Practice & Theory by synthetica for this part of the story! Thank you for being a source of inspiration and a great writer. I really recommend anyone to read this Dojae ff! 
> 
> [3]I never had hotpot, I read online that it is truly Doyoung's favorite food, and I am so excited to try this dish!!! 😇
> 
> [4]Subdural hematoma is a type of bleeding inside the brain. For releasing pressure inside the skull, neurosurgery is often needed.
> 
> [5]For explaining more about Jungwoo jobs, he is a working nurse studying to be a physician in neurosurgery. So he is doing his residency in neurosurgery while he perform surgery as training and treating patient.
> 
> [6]Doyoung is a car racer in the part of the story ahah 
> 
> [7]IV refers to intravenous injection
> 
> [8]Scrub clothing refers to sanitary clothing use in the operation room.
> 
> [9]Yeah, we could argue about Jaehyun’s condition… is he great? Ahah maybe in his own cloud! Ahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing about high Jaehyun flirting with his cute doctor. Don’t worry Doyoung is used to perform this operation and our Jae was in good hand. Again, Thank you so much to “A”. for proof reading and being there for me. I have actually no idea what I would do without you! 💚
> 
> What do you think is going to happened in the following chapter?! 
> 
> Please comment, like, subscribe or share this story with everyone who could enjoyed it! 💚
> 
> Note that English is not my first language and that I am doing mistake as a normal way of learning to perfect my skills. Please message me or comment any mistakes so I can change it 😇

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I imagine Doyoung as a crazy fanboy, but for the serious character of Dr. Kim Doyoung. I decide not to go crazy with the idea… maybe for another fic…Hihihi🤣  
> [2]I think is the best song for waking up in the morning for any NCTzen 💚  
> [3]The strawberry flavor is the author’s favorite flavor, it may be back in the fiction more than once ;)  
> [4]M. D. refer to Medicinæ Doctorem, basically the degree at the end of some medical program


End file.
